Kira
by Ninjix
Summary: The 3 ninjas have new neighbour and she can kick butt. For once Colt's impressed. But there's something that doesn't add up. COMPLETED . sorry about the wait.
1. New Girl

This is dedicated to Mags and Libbie  
  
Characters: Colt, Rocky, Tum-Tum, Darryl, Emily, Kira (new)  
  
Disclaimer: whatever I'm meant to put here. I don't own the characters except Kira and the baddies I decide to put in. Oh yea. I also own the story.  
  
Kira stared out of her window, bored. It was a quiet summers day, the last day of the holidays. Some holiday it had been, ever since she had moved here and seen the town she had been nothing but bored.  
  
All of a sudden three bikes flashed past, Kira sat up, the three boys looked vaguely familiar. She bit her lip as she struggled to remember their names and where she had seen them. 'Somewhere near by, I know it's somewhere near by.'  
  
"Next door! They live next door! Sam, Jeffrey and Michael!"  
  
The doorbell rang, "I'll get it!" she yelled.  
  
She ran down the stairs, smiling, she was always happy when she remembered something that was had been nagging on her mind. She flung open the door, "Hel-lo." She flushed, embarrassed at the ridiculous voice she had used as she greeted the 3 boys that stood uncomfortably on her doorstep.  
  
"Hi. These are for you and your parents." The tallest boy shoved a covered plate into her hands.  
  
"What pare-?"  
  
"Oh, by the way, I'm Rocky, this is Colt and this is Tum-Tum. We're your next door neighbours."  
  
"Thanks, I'm Kira. Yea, I know you're my neighbours, but aren't your names Sa-"  
  
"I know, they're our normal names, but everyone calls us by our Ninja names." Kira's eyes lit up, these boys were ninjas. "You guys are ninjas? That's cool!"  
  
Just then a rumbling sound filled the air followed by a muffled snicker. "Hey Rocky, can we go get something to eat, I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry Tum!"  
  
"You guys wanna come in? I get heaps of stuff that's just lying around, begging to be eaten."  
  
Tum-Tum's face broke in to a huge grin but Colt pulled him back. "We're not really meant to."  
  
"No, it's fine. Come on in."  
  
Colt grimaced, "You know we only came cause mum made us." Kira stopped and stared. This boy had the nerve to turn down a perfectly good-natured invitation to eat and expected her to except it just cause he was forced to be there! Well she wouldn't take that! "Well, if yo-  
  
"COLT!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Rocky glared at him until he gave in.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry, I just don't really like girls and stuff."  
  
Kira relaxed, that was all right, she could understand him not liking girls. She didn't liked boys much either, but ninjas were different. She grinned  
  
"Well you can stay out here if you like, but your brothers can come in if they want." She turned and led the way in, leaving Colt staring at the door.  
  
~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Wow! You sure have good stuff!"  
  
"Yea, this stuff is neat."  
  
Kira grinned as she watched Tum-Tum devour his way through her packets of good 'n' plenty after he had polished off her twizzlers.  
  
Rocky sat on a stool eating a pack of chips. "Sorry about Colt. He gets really weird around girls. Even really nice ones, so don't take it personally."  
  
"Sure, no problem."  
  
"Rocky acts weird around girls too." Colt behind them smirking, he winked at Tum- Tum and they both started chanting. "Rocky loves Emily. Rocky loves Emily."  
  
Rocky's face turned red and he made a dive for Colt who dodged and winked at Kira. Kira winked back and seated herself comfortably on the bench, ready for anything. As the boys scuffled she took her time observing each one. All three of them had brown hair and brown to hazel eyes.  
  
Rocky was chasing Colt and trying to whack him, Rocky was the best fighter but Colt was incredibly agile and managed to outsmart Rocky to make a safe getaway out the back door.  
  
Rocky they turned on Tum Tum who was obviously oblivious to everything but his candy. As soon as he felt Rocky's grip he squirmed and started shouting. "Colt! Colt! Help me! His got me! Colt!  
  
Colt came tearing back in to help him and stopped short.  
  
Kira was fighting Rocky at lightning speed. She kicked and he dodged. He punched and she blocked. Finally, she feigned a blow at his face and managed to trip him up. Tum Tum eagerly ran up and sat on Rocky.  
  
Kira turned and burst out laughing when she saw Colt's face.  
  
"Surprised?"  
  
"Where did you learn all that?"  
  
"From the masters in China and Japan and from Mori Tanaka."  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"So you're a ninja too"  
  
"Yea"  
  
Tum Tum was off Rocky now and Rocky was off the floor.  
  
"Cool! What's your Ninja name?"  
  
"Kira"  
  
"Kira? What does it mean?"  
  
"It means.I don't know. I've just always been called that."  
  
"Then what's your real name?"  
  
"Cassandra"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kira wheeled her bike out of the garage and swung herself on. She turned carefully and froze as three blurs whizzed by followed by another girl cautiously pedalling after them. "Rocky! Wait up!" she wailed.  
  
Kira stifled a laugh and rode after her, she overtook the girl quickly and gaining confidence she flew down the path. She screeched to a stop at the crossing and became so interested at the 3 figures doing their tricks in the dump that she lost her balance and swerved into a pole, regaining control at the last second, missing the pole by a hair.  
  
When she finally got to school she found herself walking around a labyrinth of corridors trying to find room E201. She was so absorbed in trying to find room that she barely noticed Colt race by.  
  
"Hey Kira!"  
  
"Huh? Oh hi Colt! Um.do you know where room E201 is?"  
  
Colt skidded to a stop. "Room E201?"  
  
"Yea, that's my class room."  
  
Colt gave her a funny look, "It is? That's mine too, just follow me."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Kira looked around the classroom, everyone's head was down and they were all hard at work. She sighed and looked down at her page, she checked her answers for the fifth time and started doodling in her notebook. When the bell finally rang she scrabbled all her books together and made a dash for her locker. She needed to get out! Lost in her thoughts she rammed into someone, dropping her books.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"Apology not accepted."  
  
Kira stopped short. What had that punk said? Apology not accepted? She felt a hand on her shoulder. Knocking it off she charged on, she heard the sound of thudding footsteps.  
  
"Hey punk! Get back here! Who do ya think you are bashing into me like that?"  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and turned around. "What do you want? I said I was sorry that I bashed into you."  
  
There was a snort of laughter. "You're new, aren't you?" He said it as if it was an insult.  
  
Kira bridled, "So what if I am?"  
  
"Well punk, if you bash into me or my guys, you gotta fight us."  
  
Kira smirked. "You're on. One on one. You're best against me."  
  
The circle of kids that had appeared at this confrontation gasped. The girl didn't stand a chance against that guy!  
  
"At lunch, basketball courts." He swaggered off and the crowd dispersed.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
This is my first fanfic is so please R+R 


	2. The Fight

Thank you soooooo much to all you wonderful people out there who reviewed. Please ignore the one by Pav who is a spaz friend of mine. Then again, so is Mags but she's to spaz. Hope you like the next chapter.please review again.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira felt a knot in her stomach as she headed for the basketball courts, she always felt a bit strange before an arranged fight. She was confident that she could beat this guy, but she was worried what would come of it. She took a deep breath and pushed her way through the crowds of kids that made the arena for the fight. The guy was there, bludging around with his gang. When he saw her he sneered, "Ready to be pounded?"  
  
"Leave her alone Darryl!"  
  
Kira turned sharply and saw Colt, he stood solidly with his fists clenched by his side. She groaned and tried to get him to back off. When he opened his mouth to speak again she cut him off. "Colt! Leave it! I can handle this."  
  
"Ooh! Is the little pony trying to protect his girlfriend." Laughter sounded through out the court. "You can meet me here tomorrow lunch."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kira heard another groan and grinned. She knew Rocky had heard the last bit of that argument to.  
  
"Well, can we get started?" Kira flicked back her ponytail and tucked loose strands of black hair behind her ears. She shifted into a ninja stance and waited for the signal.  
  
One of Darryl's cronies gave the signal to start the fight and Kira attacked. The kids gasped in amazement. Kira was thrashing Darryl, kicking and punching like a wild thing but she was perfectly in control. Darryl had managed to block the first few blows but now he just tried to dodge and he was failing. Kira saw this is and in one neat movement she skidded to the ground and whipped him off his feet. He landed heavily and lay gasping. Kira got up and brushed her hands, she stood over him and glared into his eyes. "Do you accept my apology? Or would you like me to break your nose for you?" Darryl nodded and mumbled. "I accept your apology."  
  
Silence hung heavily over the arena.  
  
"And I-I'm so-o-orry." He dragged out the word as if he couldn't bear to say it.  
  
Kira nodded and walked off, ignoring the kids staring at her as she passed. As soon as she was out of the court whispers broke out.  
  
Darryl got carefully to his feet and he signalled for his gang to leave. They stalked out of the basketball court amid jeers and hisses, when they reached Colt; Darryl stopped. "See you tomorrow punk. Or do you want your girlfriend to fight for you."  
  
Colt tensed and got ready to punch Darryl's nose right to the back of his head, he swung but Rocky grabbed his arm held it back till Darryl was out of sight.  
  
"Colt. You shou-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Colt charged back to his classroom, he flung open the door and let it slam behind him. He flopped down into his seat and jumped when he heard a bang.  
  
He looked behind him and saw Kira standing frozen; staring passed him at a spot on the wall. When he waved his hand in front of her face and she didn't blink or notice he started worrying. Concerned, he gently shook her shoulder. He felt her jerk and her eyes snapped back into focus. She looked shaken and her face was ashen. Her dark hair and eyes made her look even whiter than she was.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
Kira started and stared at Colt, "Hmm? Oh yea, sure, I'm fine."  
  
"You sure? Cause you looked like you just saw a ghost or something."  
  
Kira managed to smile and some colour came back into her cheeks, realising he was waiting for an answer and nodded. "What happened after I left?"  
  
"Oh, not much. Now all the kids reckon Darryl's a jerk."  
  
"He is."  
  
"You really kicked butt."  
  
"It was cool, just mucking around."  
  
Colt stared. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had learnt ninja from his grandpa for years and he knew what Kira had done this lunch time was far from mucking around. What she was doing was high-level ninjitsu, and something else too. He frowned. Something didn't add up here, how come his new neighbour was so good at ninja? She was even better than Rocky, but she was younger than him. A hand appeared in front of him and waved vigorously, breaking his train of thoughts. He looked up, startled. Kira stood, looking at him, smiling.  
  
"Hey Colt. Class is starting."  
  
He nodded briefly as the teacher walked in; he groaned softly and hunted through the pile of books stacked up on his desk for the right one.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
Colt heaved a sigh of relief when the bell rang, signalling the end of school. He scrabbled everything into his bag and ran off to the gate where he met Rocky and Tum Tum everyday. When he got there, he found the place deserted. Colt growled, he hated waiting! Dumping his bag on the floor he swung himself on the fence and got ready to wait a while. All of a sudden he realised that everything had gone unusually quiet, he looked around and frowned in confusion. The schoolyard was dead quiet. Not one breath of wind stirred, not one leaf rustled. Colt blinked and looked again more carefully. When he realised what had happened he nearly fell off the fence. The whole school was frozen. There wasn't a single stir of movement. Kids were stopped in mid run. Colt noticed a fly frozen in mid air, one millimetre away from the school gate.  
  
Colt slid off the fence and crept to the gate, he picked up a stick and threw it into the schoolyard. The minute the stick passed the gate it froze in mid air. Colt shivered, this wasn't right, something was very wrong. Now he knew why Rocky and Tum Tum hadn't met him on time. He had to go in and get them out even if he was immobilized the minute he set foot in his school. He took a deep breath and stepped into the school. Bright light burst in front of his eyes, he tried to shut them but he couldn't. He tried to run but his limbs wouldn't obey. Suddenly a flying figure hurtled toward him, knocking him over and outside the gates once more. He was free. He got up carefully and checked himself for injuries, nothing serious, just a few bruises. He looked around and saw Kira lying sprawled next to him, breathing heavily. A strangled sound erupted from his throat in alarm. She looked up and glared at him before leaping over the fence back into the frozen image of the school.  
  
Colt started to yell a warning when a kaleidoscope of colour exploded above him. He saw Kira and another person circling each other throwing coloured balls of fire at each other. He gaped as the man dressed in swirling black robes through a sinister ball of red fire at Kira. She dodged but it grazed her shoulder leaving an ugly mark. Wincing she formed a ball of golden fire in her hand and threw it back. Knocking the man into the school. "Later Yaman! Tomorrow night behind the dump. Alone." She gasped, "I have homework to do."  
  
"Fine!" Red fire swirled for a moment before disappearing. The school came to life again and the fly buzzed around Colt. Colt looked around for Kira and found her heading down the road at full speed. He was about to hurtle after her when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Rocky and Tum Tum grinning teasingly at him. He growled and swung himself onto his bike. 


	3. Kira's Story

Thanx to all you reviewers! This is kinda the explaining chapter. Hope you like. R+R  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira flopped down on her bed, her heart beat furiously and she felt drained. Yaman was a tough opponent but why now?! Why here? He knew all to well that he couldn't just freeze any place to use as a battle arena. They had studies together as children. Now Colt knew her secret and unless she used a powerful memory charm on him he would want to know what was happening. The mere thought of it was ludicrous, she couldn't go and put a memory charm on an innocent observer. She was lucky that there had been no others who had seen the staggering sight of their battle. She glanced at the clock on her wall and groaned, even if Colt didn't tell her brothers they would notice if they got home half and hour later than usual. She pulled down her blind and tried to go to sleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The three brothers flew down the streets, joking with each other until they pulled up in front of their garage. They rushed into the kitchen and turned the kitchen upside down in trying to find a snack.  
  
"Hurry up! Black Belt Challenge starts in 5 minutes!"  
  
"I can't find the twizzlers!"  
  
When they were finally settled around the T.V., munching away on their chosen snack, Tum Tum flipped through the channels till he came to the right one.  
  
"Hey! The shows just finished! We can't be that late!"  
  
"Yea we can, it's already 4:30!"  
  
"What? But we did everything like we always do!"  
  
"Hey Colt, are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, it's just that."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"You guys, I know this might sound bizarre but I know why it's 4:30 already?"  
  
"Well, when I was waiting for you, I saw something really weird. Something really spaz."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Shut up Tum!"  
  
"No listen, that's why we missed Black Belt Challenge. When I was waiting for you guys I suddenly noticed that the schoolyard was completely silent and then I looked around and everyone inside the school gates was frozen. Even this fly!"  
  
"Sure Colt, this is getting way off. As if we would believe this."  
  
"It is true! Just listen! I was about to go in and look for you guys when Kira knocked me over then she went right back in before I could warn her. Then these really bright, multicoloured lights burst above me and there's this other dude with Kira and their circling each other. The guy throws this evil looking fireball at her and it nicks her on the shoulder then she throws this fireball back and down he goes. I think his name was Yaman, that's wall she called him anyway."  
  
Tum Tum and Rocky were looking at him sceptically, "Are you sure Colt? I mean-"  
  
"Yes! I'm sure! If you don't believe me go and ask Kira!" Colt's face was red from frustration as he yelled at his brothers.  
  
"Ok, ok, we'll go ask Kira."  
  
An exasperated noise erupted from Colt as he stormed after his brothers to the house next door.  
  
* ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira growled when she heard the knock on the door. She'd just lie quietly, pretending that she wasn't home. Silence followed the knocks and Kira hoped against hope that they had left, when another knock followed she cursed, Yaman would pay for this. She tumbled off her bed and thumped down stairs.  
  
"Hi, what's up?"  
  
"Uh, Kira? We want to ask you something."  
  
Kira felt a sinking sensation but she pasted a very, very fake smile on her face. "Shoot."  
  
"Well, Colt says he saw something weird after school today."  
  
Kira's eyes narrowed, 'just her luck! Colt just had to go and let the world know.' She sighed and Colt noticed that she looked really tired.  
  
"We'll go if you like, I mean if." He trailed off when he saw his brothers surprised looks. Colt never was this caring towards anyone! Let alone a girl  
  
"No, it's alright. You might as well know now anyway. Come into the lounge and make yourself comfortable. I'll get us all snacks."  
  
Rocky raised an eyebrow as she disappeared into the kitchen. Colt gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look and stalked off into the lounge room, grabbing the recliner.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
When they were all comfortably settled Kira cleared her throat and began her story.  
  
"Before I say a word you must promise to keep everything I tell you to yourself. You are not to breath a word of this to anyone. If you do, you will lose all your ninja skills instantly."  
  
Three pairs of eyes widened, they nodded seriously to show that they would keep every word that she told them a secret. Satisfied, Kira continued.  
  
"As bizarre as this may sound, there are other worlds parallel to earth, but they are in a different dimension. My world is the exact copy of earth, except that when you decided to develop technology, what my people call 'cold science', we used magic. The same goes for weaponry in war and fights. You use guns and cannons and such. We still use swords and bows, but also magic. Each mage also has their own weapon, mine is a staff. (think monkey's golden staff from Journey to the West) My father was a champion ninja and my mother's line, including my mother, has strong magical abilities. I have inherited both these things from my parents. I trained in a school for both ninjas and mages with my brother. This school taught what your schools teach as well as ninja and magic, I made friends like you do and we were all happy until the mutiny turned up."  
  
Kira paused, unsure how to explain the next part. She looked at the boys to see how they were taking it and had to smile when she saw their faces. They had a look of absolute amazement but they still looked incredulous.  
  
"Well? You still haven't told us what happened after school today."  
  
"Yea and what's a mutiny."  
  
"Hang on, I'm getting to that. My land is ruled by a king that is in favour with the majority; however, the minority has started a rebellion and they call themselves 'The Mutiny.' They went around collecting supporters; some declared their enlistment publicly, while others pretended to be loyal to the king while plotting against him. My brother turned out to be one of those, he told me one night. He says that the Mutiny is mostly made up of mages who resent the king having power over them when they are stronger. He told me all about them, their secret sign, everything. Then he asked me to join them. I nearly fell off my seat. I rejected his offer indignantly and stormed out."  
  
Kira took a shaky breath; this was harder than she thought. Damn Yaman.  
  
"After he told me this I found out that heaps of my friends were part of the Mutiny too. Now that I knew their sign, they were easy to spot. One of my closest friends had joined and he tried to get me to join too. Then the Mutiny found that my brother had told me everything. They were going to kill him but he pleaded with them not to, so then they decided to kill me. My brother would have gladly handed me over, he was furious at me for risking his life. Luckily, my friend who has joined the Mutiny found out and warned me. I told my parents and they helped send me over here, they were just in time. They were breaking down the door while I was getting here."  
  
"So, what happened next? Why did they dude attack you?"  
  
"Well I came here last year and I thought that was the end of that. I took up the name Cassandra and became a normal kid. I practiced my ninja and my magic when I could in private. Then, one day, your grandpa saw me practicing and offered to train me further. I accepted and when he named me, he called me Kira, which was strange because that is my real name back home. Yea, I did my ninja training with him and magic training anywhere private. You know the rest. I though I was safe until Yaman turned up and tried to take me back."  
  
"But how come everything was frozen when you two were bashing each other up?"  
  
"In this world we can freeze our battle arenas if there is a lot of people there. It's so they don't figure out that we exist and they don't get hurt. But Yaman was in such a rush to get me back that he forgot that there are people outside the school! The fool!"  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"It is not cool! It sucks! Look what happened? Colt sees everything and nearly charges into the school!"  
  
"So? Then I just would've froze for a bit."  
  
"No you wouldn't have! If you enter a battle arena after it has been frozen then you can see everything as it is and you can move around and everything. And if a blast hits you, then your hit!"  
  
"Oh."  
  
Kira looked carefully at each boy, trying to see what effect the story had had on them. Rocky looked shocked and a little concerned. As if he was finding all this hard to believe but trying believe it at the same time. Colt seemed fascinated, she could see he believed her story, but there was something else. Kira frowned as she tried to see what it was. Then she saw it. There was a flicker of fear, he had seen what mages could do. Her eyes flicked toward Tum Tum who looked utterly impressed, he took it like a T.V. show. He was completely enthusiastic about her story. Kira grinned at his response but she was worried whether he took the darker side of her story seriously enough.  
  
"You all promise not to tell a anyone or anything about this?"  
  
"Yes" "Uh huh" "Yep"  
  
Rocky looked at his watch and gave a start. "It's 5:30 already! We gotta get back home. Thanks Kira. Bye." The door slammed Kira looked blankly at the door. Boy, she hoped that she had done the right thing.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well, that was information overload. If you don't get anything please say so in your review or email me. I'll try to answer your questions in the next chapter or via email. Please R+R  
  
thanx 


	4. For Friends

Chap 4  
  
Thanx again to my reviewers. In other words, thanks to: LadyBlackDragonFire, Libbie, Lighter, JamieBond, Mags and Pav. You guys rock! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Oh! And another thing! There is a cameo appearance by Libbie (actually it's a review she decided to type in the middle of my story)  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Kira laughed as she deflected Yaman's attack. He winked at her and threw another one that swerved wildly, making it hard to see where it would hit. At the last possible moment it headed for her chest and knocked her over. She lay still for a couple of minutes, winded and dazed. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, when she opened her eyes again she saw Yaman's concerned face peering over her. She laughed and got up again. "You're getting good Yaman."  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira scanned the cafeteria for a spare seat when she felt someone knock her elbow, making her spaghetti spill over the side. "Wha- Oh hi Colt," her annoyed expression softened into a thankful smile. Colt felt his cheeks grow hot, 'What the heck is going on?' he thought.  
  
"Thought you looked a little lost, come sit with us if you like."  
  
"Thanks, I was wondering if was going to have to sit a milk crate."  
  
Kira slid onto the bench and found herself opposite the girl who had wailed for Rocky on her first day. "Hi, I'm Kira,"  
  
"Hi, I'm Emily"  
  
"Oh, you're the one that Rocky li-" Kira stopped short and glared at Rocky. "No need to kick me."  
  
Tum Tum and Colt exchanged grins and started slurping up their spaghetti. Kira hastily joined in when she saw Emily looking curiously between Rocky and her. Seeing that she wasn't about to get an answer she started on her lunch as well.  
  
"Hey little horsey! Did you forget about our match today? Or are you just scared?"  
  
Colt stood up, fists clenched, trying to see where the taunting voice came from. Kira sat still and crossed her fingers that he wouldn't find Darryl. She looked up at Colt and saw his eyes narrow, she groaned. Colt stood up and pushed his way out of the cafeteria, Rocky at his heels. Emily followed Rocky and Tum Tum raised an eyebrow at Kira before leaving as well. She hesitated then sighed and hurried out as the hubbub reached an even higher pitch.  
  
Kira elbowed her way to the front of the crowd amid yelling and cheering. When she finally made it to the front she saw Darryl and Colt throwing insults at each other. Darryl spat at Colt and tried to punch him but Colt dodged and drove his foot into Darryl's guts. Darryl doubled over but he lunged forward and pushing Colt onto the ground, sat on him and started punching wildly. Kira's eyes blazed and ran to help Colt but she felt a strong hand holding her back. She whirled around, furious, but Rocky's serious face made her pause.  
  
"It's his fight Kira," feeling her relax, he let go.  
  
Kira clenched her fists, hoping that Colt would know what to do. Colt struggled for a while and Rocky and Kira groaned in despair. He was losing and they knew he was losing strength as his thrashing got slower. Kira felt her fingernails biting deep into her palm as she watched this hopeless match. Rocky's words echoes through her head as she struggled to decide whether to help or not.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
Flash Back  
  
Yaman lunged at Kira, knocking her over he threw punches so quickly that she couldn't move. A teasing grin spread over his face as he watched her struggle. The crowd held their breath as the two friends fought. Yaman's friends cheered wildly, sure he had won. Kira gritted her teeth and willed herself to think, her breathing became ragged and she felt the strength seeping out of her limbs. Then she knew, still blocking his blows frantically she swung her leg up and kicked him hard on the back of the head. Yaman dropped like a stone and she wriggled free. She stood up panting, triumphant.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Wild cheering bought her back to the arena, Colt had somehow managed to punch Darryl in between blocking the punches that rained down on him. Kira held her breath and felt Rocky tense beside her. The atmosphere grew wilder and in a split second, Colt had blocked and broken Darryl's nose. The crowd gasped as one. Colt got ready to deal out the final blow when two teachers broke through and grabbed a boy each and hauled them out. Rocky looked enquiringly down at Kira who looked him squarely in the face for about a minute before turning and running.  
  
"Funny girl," Rocky mused out loud.  
  
"Didn't you see? She was sad."  
  
Rocky looked down in surprise and saw Tum Tum's usually cheeky little face with a serious expression that was seldom seen on it. Rocky shook his head and walked away.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira ran through the halls, wrinkling her forehead, trying to remember which way the principal's office was. She had to get there in time, had to help Colt out like he had tried to help her out. It wasn't his fault!  
  
"It wasn't his fault!" she yelled down the empty hallway, her voice bounced off the walls, echoing.  
  
A door to her right opened and a kindly but distressed face appeared. "Are you alright dear? I thought I heard you yell."  
  
Kira blushed and nodded, "Um...I was wondering if you could tell me the way to the principal's office."  
  
The lady nodded and smiled. "You're new here aren't you? Well, the principal's office is just across the hall from mine."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kira paused to listen to what was going on inside as the lady's door closed behind her. Shouting could be heard faintly followed by a few sharp bangs. Kira's eyes widened, they couldn't be beating them, could they?  
  
Without even knocking she just opened the door. The three of them froze in mid-motion. Colt's hand was in the air and Darryl's leg was half way up. The principle was holding a long wooden ruler and was in the middle of banging on the table for order. Three faces turned toward her and regained their composure. The principal cleared his throat and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Excuse me for interrupting sir, but I was wondering if I could give an explanation."  
  
The principal nodded gratefully, mopping his forehead with an already damp handkerchief and sitting back down in his chair. Colt raised an eyebrow at Kira and Darryl glared before sitting down as well. Kira launched into her explanation.  
  
"Well, I know you caught Colt and Dar-"  
  
"Excuse me interrupting but I'd like your name and who is this Colt?"  
  
Colt rolled his eyes and Kira flushed. 'Stupid! Of course he doesn't know who Colt is!' she thought to herself.  
  
"My name is Ki- I mean Cassandra. Um. Jeffrey is.uh. Colt."  
  
The principle looked amused but nodded at her to continue.  
  
"Co- Jeffrey was fighting today because Darryl challenged me to a fight yesterday."  
  
"And you fought?"  
  
"Yes sir and I won."  
  
A low growl and a snicker followed this remark, while the principal tried to hide his surprise.  
  
"Why did you fight Cassandra?"  
  
" It was because I accidentally knocked Darryl over yesterday when trying to get to my locker, when I apologised he didn't accept it. I let that go and continued when he grabbed my arm and challenged me to a fight. I accepted his challenge and that lunch time I fought and won. Unfortunately, before we began to fight, Jeffrey saw and tried to stop him. I told him that I would be fine but Darryl challenged him to a fight this lunch time and Jeffrey would have won easily if Darryl hadn't played dirty and jumped on him. Sat on him and started punching him."  
  
"I would have anyway you-"  
  
"That's enough Darryl."  
  
Thank you for this, uh.very informative explanation Cassandra. You may leave now."  
  
Kira opened her mouth to speak again, but the principal shook his head slightly. She bit her lip and left, giving a last glance at Colt.  
  
Shutting the door she leaned against it and sighed. She rubbed her forehead, she had done the best she could. A bell rang somewhere and Kira ran down the hallway to her next class.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well! Hope you like it! Sorry I kept you guys waiting. I want lots of reviews and opinions, good or bad. R+R 


	5. Explanation

Chap 5  
  
This is a short one! Sorry guys!  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira stood nervously in front of the Douglass's front door. The door handle clicked and a pleasant-faced, brunette lady appeared. "Hello. Ah. You must be Kira, the boys told me about you. I'm Mrs Douglas."  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs Douglas. Are the boys home yet?"  
  
"Oh yes, there upstairs. Come in." Mrs Douglas disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a tray with a plate of assorted snacks and four cups of juice. "I'll just go tell them."  
  
Kira stepped inside and looked around. It was homey but impressive house. Kira felt a wave of homesickness wash over her as she remembered her home and wondered how her parents were. She pictured her mother, smiling her gentle but proud smile. Her dark hair and eyes making her already pale face, even paler. The Kira pictured her father. His dark, handsome face with his reddish brown hair smiled down at-  
  
"You can go right up dear, the boys' room is the first one to your right."  
  
Kira snapped back. "Thanks Mrs Douglas,"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira opened the door slowly and peered in. The three boys were happily munching away at the snacks. She stepped inside and cleared her throat. Three heads looked up and three hands swiped at their faces, trying to brush off any crumbs.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Colt!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't be rude!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"So why did you come?"  
  
"I wanted to see how you were, I mean, after the stuff in the principle's office."  
  
"Yea, why did you come and explain?"  
  
"You went and explained?" Rocky raised an eyebrow in surprise  
  
"Yea."  
  
Tum Tum and Rocky exchanged surprised glances but didn't anything.  
  
"I felt bad. I-don't interrupt- I felt bad that Colt got into trouble because of me so I went and told the principle how it happened. I told him why it happened and when it happened and I told him a kicked Darryl's butt and that Colt would've kicked his butt too if Darryl hadn't played foul. Ok?"  
  
"I can't believe you did that."  
  
Kira started to feel irritated. Why were they making such a big deal out of this? All she had done was go and clear things up. Her eyes flashed angrily and she gritted her teeth to keep hold of her temper.  
  
"Look, all I did was sort things out. Not if you don't mind. I have homework."  
  
Kira rose and stalked out of the room, the boys heard her thank Mrs Douglas politely and shut the door behind her.  
  
"Gee, what's got her all mad?"  
  
"I dunno. But I do know something."  
  
"What do you know Tum?"  
  
"I know that Colt's got a GIRLFRIEND!!!!"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
That's it for this short chapter. Hey! I just posted two chapters in a row.lucky u! More next time. I gotta get to the action. Please R+R 


	6. Holiday

Thanx for the reviews guys!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: This is about 2 weeks after the previous chapter  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tum Tum bounced ecstatically up and down chanting, "We're going to grandpa's tomorrow! We're going to grandpa's tomorrow!"  
  
Colt threw his pillow at him hitting him square in the stomach, "Shut up spaz!"  
  
"I can't believe we actually get to go to grandpa's!"  
  
"And during school too!"  
  
"I can't believe dad let us!"  
  
"That's just 'cause we can't stay at home alone and grandpa won't move down here."  
  
"But we still have to do schoolwork at grandpa's."  
  
"Who cares! We get to do ninja during school!"  
  
"Hey! How about we bring Kira? I mean, she trained with Grandpa for a while and stuff."  
  
"And Colt wants to be with his GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Whose got a girlfriend?"  
  
The three of them turned and blushed when they saw Kira standing in the doorway looking perplexed but amused.  
  
"Nobody's got a girlfriends, except Rocky."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
Silence followed and stretched for what seemed like ages. Kira grinned nervously, "So, what are you guys doing for the weekend?"  
  
"Well-"  
  
"You see-"  
  
"It's kinda like-"  
  
"Kira, we're going to grandpa's for 2 weeks because mum and dad have to go to New Mexico for the FBI."  
  
Kira felt herself sag in disappointment but she forced a smile, "Hope you have fun."  
  
"I'm sorry Kira, I -"  
  
"I GOT IT! SHE CAN COME WITH US!" Colt nearly fell off his bed in excitement and when he saw Kira's delighted smile, he felt as if the sun had just come into the room.  
  
"Really? You sure? I mean, if I don't fit in the car I can get there by.well."  
  
"Well, we'll have to ask grandpa."  
  
"He'll say yes."  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
Kira's head whirled as she followed this brisk exchange of comments, she couldn't believe this. She was going to see Sensei Tanaka again and she could train with the boys. She crossed her fingers, hoping that Sensei wouldn't mind her coming. She knew that he took ninja training very seriously and wouldn't welcome a distraction, even if it was in the shape of a former student. She grinned as she turned her attention back to the conversation.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira sat on the porch step with her duffel beside her, waiting for Sensei to pick her up. She could hear an awful racket coming from next door, she grinned to herself. She could imagine what was going on in there, a glance at her watch told her that she still had another 10 minutes to wait. Letting her mind wander she thought back over the last 3 weeks. Meeting the boys, her fight with Darryl, her fight with Yaman, the boys' discovery of her past and her secret, Colt's fight and her explanation. Then she had shown they boys' some of her magic and they had practiced ninja against each other. Then she had shown them Nerlalik, her weapon. Her golden staff that appeared at will and would cut anything that it touched except her. A crash from next door made her jump and she decided that it was time for her give hand.  
  
Kira knocked and stepped inside, chaos met her eyes. Ducking a pair of shoes that flew her way she stepped outside again, shutting the door quickly behind her to stop anymore flying missiles. A car horn beeped and she jumped the fence to get to her duffel. Three blurs flew out of the house and jumped into the car, not bothering to open any doors. Three duffels were thrown into the back and three voices shouted over each other to grandpa.  
  
Kira ran over and threw her duffel onto the pile. "It's good to see you again Sensei Tanaka."  
  
"It's good to see you too Kira. Hop in."  
  
Kira grinned and tumbled into the back without opening the doors.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sorry guys. Long wait for short chapter. Try to be better next chapter. 


	7. Strange

Chap 7  
  
Thanks again to LadyBlackDragonFire and Libbie for reviewing  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira sighed in happiness when they turned the corner, she looked around at the familiar surroundings, not knowing where to look first.  
  
"Gee, you couldn't get more spaz than this."  
  
"Yea, I kno- Ow! Watch the hair." Tum Tum rubbed his eye where Kira's flicking ponytail had accidentally brushed.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just 'cited."  
  
"You're telling me."  
  
They pulled up to the cabin and the four of them leaped from the car and raced toward the cabin. The 3 boys shot up the stairs and dumped their duffels on the floor. When they came back down Kira was still standing in the kitchen looking around at everything.  
  
"Come on Kira! Go dump your bag somewhere."  
  
"Where? There's no more room up there."  
  
"Yes there is. Grandpa told me."  
  
"Ah, Rocky. Yes, I have prepared something for you Kira. Go and show here boys."  
  
Grandpa smiled as four pairs of legs disappeared quickly up the stairs.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"So boys- and Kira. What have you been up to?"  
  
"Kicking some serious butt."  
  
"Yea. You should see Kira fight. She kicked Darryl's butt."  
  
"Not really, it wa-"  
  
"Yea! And then Colt fou-"  
  
"Yea and I kicked butt too."  
  
"And Kira can do ma-"  
  
"He knows Tum." "Yes, Kira has told me about her fighting.powers."  
  
"Grandpa?"  
  
"Yes Rocky."  
  
"Can we have-"  
  
"-PIZZA FOR DINNER?"  
  
"Ah, I hate pizza. Oh, alright then."  
  
The four faces in front of him broke into smiles simultaneously. Grandpa couldn't help but smile as well as he turned away, shaking his head.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira lay in bed, listening to the whispering of the three ninjas. She looked around her little room, she didn't know how Sensei had managed to arrange this on such short notice, but then Sensei did a lot of amazing things.  
  
Kira's room was made up of a corner of the big room and three wooden boards hinged together to make a sort of concertina door. Her corner had two shelves which she kept her books and other things. Her duffel was shoved against a wall and her bed was a mattress on a tatami mat. Despite these things, her room was unusually comfortable. A large window let in light and a lamp supplied light at night. She sat up and peered through the blinds, all of a sudden she froze, every nerve tingling. She sensed something, something that didn't belong.Magic.  
  
Kira lay down quickly, she dampened her magical aura, hoping that whoever it was hadn't already sensed it. She lay flat, trying to breath quietly, willing the magic to go away. After like what seemed hours the magic faded and Kira relaxed. She sat up again cautiously and crept to the door, her heart pounded and her forehead was damp with sweat. She scanned the beds, cursing the darkness but not daring to use light. Finally she slid the door shut and slid into bed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Grandpa opened his eyes and squinted through the blind. Dawn. He eased himself out of bed and stretched, thinking about the strange dream he had had. Some magical aura, not Kira's but something more sinister. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he started planning what tests he would use on the four.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Short I know.sorry. Having a bit of trouble. Please R+R 


	8. Something New

Thanks again to all people who reviewed  
  
Oh and this is set a couple of days later  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira flopped down on the cool grass panting. She had forgotten how thorough Sensei's training was. Colt flopped down beside her, "Training to tough for you?" he asked, a teasing grin on his face.  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Come on. I can tell that you think it's hard."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Looks like Tum Tum is finding it hard too." Colt said, laughing.  
  
Kira looked at the small figure beside her and grinned "Well Sensei's training is pretty thorough."  
  
"Hah! I knew it! I told you that- OW!"  
  
Kira laughed as Colt swatted at her. A bee at come to rest on his cheek while he was talking and Kira had swatted at it, missing the bee but hitting Colt instead.  
  
"Lunchtime!"  
  
3 people sat up and made a dash for the door where Rocky and Grandpa stood holding lunch. They all grabbed a plate and sat down on the patio to eat. While they wolfed down their lunch Grandpa told them about their next task. "You 4 will split into pairs and go on a hunt. Rocky, Tum Tum; you will be one pair. Colt and Kira will be the other. Colt and Kira, your aim is to find two ninja weapons, which I have hidden for you. Rocky and Tum Tum will know where the weapons are hidden and will try to stop you two from getting them. Colt and Kira will have a set of clues to help them. You are each allowed to carry one ninja weapon and one other thing. Is that clear?"  
  
They all nodded. "When do we start?"  
  
"At sundown."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
At 8 o'clock the four of them were waiting impatiently for Grandpa to finish setting up the hunt. Kira and Colt sat in Kira's room discussing the hunt and double checking their chosen item. Rocky and Tum Tum were in the main room, Rocky was practicing with his weapon and Tum Tum was eating.  
  
"Ok. It's ready." Thundering down the stairs they skidded to a halt and stood in a line facing Grandpa. He was holding four sets of ninja clothes, when he saw what the four of them was wearing he raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to go on a hunt dressed like that? The colours are too bright. Green, blue, red and yellow. You will be seen too easily." He handed them the clothes he was holding. "Now go change."  
  
The four of them scattered and came back wearing what grandpa had give them. Rocky and Tum Tum were dressed in a shade of dark green, the colour leaves look like at night. Colt and Kira were dressed in a shade of navy blue that was so dark it looked like shadow.  
  
Grandpa nodded when we saw them. "Well are you ready?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"No wait. Kira's got magic and she's better than Rocky at ninja."  
  
"And I've got Nerlalik as my ninja weapon."  
  
Grandpa frowned. "A ninja must use everything around him to his advantage. In a real fight against others I would tell Kira to use her magic and Nerlalik at its full power. But if Kira used her magic she would find the hidden weapons easily and Nerlalik would inflict too much damage. So tonight, Kira, you will not use any magic and use Nerlalik as you would a bow in ninja."  
  
Kira nodded.  
  
"And as for her being a better fighter. She does not know the land around her as well as you do Tum Tum."  
  
Tum Tum smiled proudly and tightened his belt.  
  
"Kira and Colt, you are to start at the patio. Go now."  
  
Kira and Colt ran out the back door and disappeared into the night.  
  
"Rocky and Tum Tum. You are to start in the big tree at the front."  
  
When he had made sure they were all at their assigned places he struck a gong, signalling them to start.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well, there it is. Hope you like it. Sorry to keep you all waiting so long. R+R please! 


	9. The Hunt Part 1

Ok. I don't if you're meant to do disclaimer on every chapter but I haven't done it since the first one so I guess I'd better redo it. Disclaimer: I don't own the 3 ninjas or Grandpa. Wish I did. Kira's mine tho. (  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
In the lair of the mutiny  
  
"Is the port hole ready? Are you sure you've got the details right? Well you'd better be sure or it's your head that will pay the price!"  
  
"Yes sir, I mean, my lord."  
  
"And make sure the guards are stationed correctly and that they know what they are doing."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Good. We open the porthole in 5 minutes. Dismissed."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
The gong rang through the still night and the pairs sprang into action.  
  
Colt waved the flashlight around, trying to find their first clue while Kira stood on guard. A triumphant 'yes' from Colt told her that he had found the clue. He shoved a piece of paper under her nose. 'In summer I dress in the finest of robes but in winter I am stripped bare.'  
  
Colt snorted. "What kind of clue is that?!"  
  
Kira shrugged. "Beats me."  
  
They stared blankly at the clue, wondering what on earth it meant. Suddenly, a yell split the air. Colt jumped violently and Kira froze, eyes wide. After a few minutes, silence was restored.  
  
"What on earth was that?"  
  
"I don't know. It didn't sound good anyway."  
  
"Oh, you think?"  
  
"Yea, I think. You don't though."  
  
Colt looked at Kira in surprise. No one had ever smart mouthed him back like that. "I don't what?"  
  
"Think. I think, you don't." Kira grinned mischievously at him, before bursting into laughter at Colt's face. "Humph, let's get going anyway."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The gong rang through the night and the pairs sprang into action.  
  
Tum Tum sucked on a twizzler while Rocky squinted into the darkness, trying to see the other pair.  
  
"Tum Tum, I'm going up the tree to get a better view."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming up with you."  
  
"Fine, but be quiet."  
  
The two clambered up the tree swiftly and silently, When they reached a decent height Rocky found a good look out spot and stood ready. Tum Tum sat on a lump in the tree and digged in his pocket for more food.  
  
"Rats, I dropped my twizzler." Tum Tum stuck his hand underneath and groped for his twizzler. All of a sudden he felt a brass buckle. "Hey! I think I found something."  
  
"Tum Tum!"  
  
"I felt a brass buckle and-"  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I felt a brass bu-"  
  
Rocky jumped over to where Tum Tum was sitting and brushed away the branches. When he saw the chest his eyes lit up. "You found it Tum! You found the chest! Now all we have to do is wait for them."  
  
"Cool! Can I open them and see what the weapons are?"  
  
"No, we have to wait."  
  
"Please."  
  
"Oh alright. Just a peek."  
  
"Cool."  
  
Tum Tum fumbled with the buckles and heaved the heavy lid open. Rocky looked over his shoulder but instead of the expected weapons he saw a murky something whirling inside. Tum Tum looked confused but he stuck in his hand and let out an ear-shattering yell. "ROCKY!" Rocky grabbed onto Tum Tum's arm but felt himself being drawn in. He grunted at tried to pull harder. All of a sudden the chest gave mighty heave and they were both pulled in and the chest snapped shut.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
There you go. I wrote that last chapter on Christmas Eve so I kept my promise. Hope you like and Merry Christmas to you all. Please R+R 


	10. The Hunt Part 2

Thank you so much to all you fantastic reviewers who read my story and bother to review. You guys are THE BEST!!!  
  
Hope you had a wonderfully Christmas and got lots of fantastic pressies.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The sound of wood hitting wood resounded through the silent night. Colt and Kira looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity, the same thought forming in their minds, 'Rocky and Tum Tum were in trouble.' Colt sprinted across the field into the woods following the sound with Kira beside him. When he skidded to a stop under a huge tree she nearly ran into its thick trunk.  
  
"This is it, this is where the sound came from."  
  
"Ok then, let's go up."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rocky and Tum Tum tumbled onto hard, stony ground. Strong arms seized them immediately and bound them hand and foot. When they opened their mouths they were gagged. Tum Tum struggled wildly but his captor just laughed harshly and dragged them roughly into a small room. They were untied and the door was locked.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The scrambled frantically up the tree, grabbing onto anything that would help them. Colt was edging his way across a thick branch when Kira signalled at him to stop and come down. To the fork of three strong branches, she pointed at a leafy lump and they tip toes towards it, pulling away the leafy covering they found a solid wooden chest with sturdy brass buckles.  
  
Colt's eyes shone, he looked at Kira and flashed her a grin, "We found it! We found the chest first!"  
  
Kira stared back at him blankly and started to undo the buckles.  
  
Colt looked puzzled then squatted down and helped Kira. When the finally heaved the heavy lid up they gasped. There was a magnificent sword that shone in the moon light, the hilt and cross bars was gold moulded into the head and shoulders of a handsome stallion. The sheath was of soft leather and seemed to almost disappear into the cloth that matted the bottom of the chest. Next to it was a small leather case of an odd shape. Kira and Colt exchanged looks of awe, how had grandpa done this?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Rocky?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"I dunno Tum."  
  
"Rocky?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Tu-" Rocky stopped short when the heavy cell door swung open and a powerful looking man strode in.  
  
"These are the captives?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
Rocky felt cold eyes sweep over him and he shivered, Tum Tum felt it and groped in his clothes for food to comfort him. Silence hung heavily over the company for a minute or so, than,  
  
"YOU FOOLS! DO YOU NOW KNOW WHO YOU ARE TO CAPTURE?! THESE ARE TWO BOYS!"  
  
"They might be using magic my lord."  
  
"MAGIC!? I WOULD HAVE LONG AGO DETECTED MAGIC IF THERE WAS ANY!"  
  
"yes my lord."  
  
Tum Tum cowered in the corner of the cell, terrified of this man and the strange land. Rocky took a glance at him and , hoping he was doing the right thing, addressed the angry man.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but who are you trying to capture?"  
  
"You dare address me?"  
  
"Well, I might know the person." Rocky clamped his hand over his mouth when he heard the words come from his mouth. 'How could he have said that?'  
  
"We are looking for a girl called Kira, quite slim and small. Dark hair and eyes. Do you know her?"  
  
"Uh- No. Sorry."  
  
"A pity, you will stay here until further notice."  
  
A petrified silence took place after the door had clanged shut.  
  
"They're the ones that are after Kira?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Finally Colt reached out a tentative hand and grasped the scabbard of the sword, lifting it out carefully he drew out the sword, it slid out smoothly and without a sound. They both gasped as the blade shone faintly in the moonlight, after a closer look Kira realised that the blade was of tempered steel, which only the best sword smith could turn out.  
  
"Well, what about the pouch?"  
  
Kira was puzzled for a second, than remembered the funny looking leather case. She fumbled around in the chest, grabbing several handfuls of material before finding the case. She shook the bag but heard nothing, undoing the drawstring she warily tipped the bag upside down but nothing came out. Finally she stuck her hand in, hoping to pull something out. Her hand met with a hard surface she pulled and a stack of ninja throwing stars appeared in her hand. Colt whistled in the dark beside her, impressed. Kira slid a throwing star of the pile and held it up to the light. The edges looked razor sharp and the weight felt right. On each star were engravings that would make it fly fast and true. They were perfect.  
  
Sliding them back into the case she tucked it into her ninja top and started scrambling down the side of the tree. She jumped the last meter and heard a thud next to her, telling her that Colt had landed too. They hurried back to the cabin in silence. When they got back grandpa was waiting for them, anxiety showing on his face. Kira felt her stomach tighten, she remembered the shout and the noise.  
  
"Aah, so you found the weapons and evaded Rocky and Tum Tum."  
  
Kira and Colt bowed. "Thank you Sensei." "Thank you grandpa."  
  
"Now where are Rocky and Tum Tum?"  
  
Colt and Kira exchanged nervous looks. "We heard a noise-"  
  
"Yea, there was a shout and then the sound of a the trunk being shut."  
  
"We, we think that-"  
  
"Rocky and Tum Tum are in trouble."  
  
Grandpa looked surprised, "Why?"  
  
"Well, because they never challenged us or tried to stop us from getting the treasure."  
  
Grandpa groaned and sat down. "I heard the noises and dismissed them as the neighbours but Rocky and Tum Tum not trying to stop you? "  
  
"Yea, it's really weird, isn't it Kira? Kira?"  
  
Colt looked around but Kira was not to be seen. Without a word he ran into the house and up the stairs.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hope you like it. Please R+R 


	11. Discovery

Thanx again for the wonderful reviews.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Colt pulled back the wooden panel and paused, unsure of what to do. Kira was glowing faintly, a low voice came from the corner she kneeled in. Tip toeing closer he saw a small mirror in her hands. He sat tentively on her mattress and waited, she spoke a language that sounded like English but when he tried to understand what she was saying, he couldn't. Frowning, he stared at her back until she had stopped glowing.   
  
"Kira?" he whispered  
  
She turned and nodded at him before pulling a grey book from her shelf. She turned the lamp on and flipped frantically through the pages of the book, finally she yelled out an undistinguishable word that made Colt cover his ears. The pages flew in the opposite direction in which she had been flipping. Kira gave an exasperated sigh and glared at the book. When the pages finally stopped turning she started to read.   
  
Colt could hold his curiosity no longer. "What's going on?" he burst out. When he got no reply he asked again. "Kira, come one! What is it?"   
  
Kira heard something faintly, annoyed, she grabbed a rubber and flicked it behind her.   
  
Colt glowered at Kira's back and opened his mouth to ask her again when a rubber flew into his mouth. He shut it in surprise, nearly swallowing it. A disgusted noise came from his mouth before spitting it out and wiping his mouth numerous times with his sleeve. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!" he bellowed.   
  
Kira slammed the book shut triumphantly, making Colt jump. She jammed the book back on the shelf and ran out the door. Leaving a stunned Colt sitting on the mattress. 'Had she heard a word he'd been saying?'   
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the tree?"  
  
"What tree?"  
  
"The treasure tree."  
  
"Why?"  
  
When he got no answer he ran after her into the darkness. When he finally got to the tree he began climbing, heaving himself onto the branch he found Kira peering into the box. He looked over shoulder, wondering what she was doing. She prodded the black material with a cautious finger, when nothing happened she sat down, disappointed. Her sudden movement caught Colt off guard, making him fall forward into the trunk.  
  
"Colt! Are you all right? What are you doing here? I thought you had gone to bed!"  
  
Colt pushing himself out of the trunk and sat down next to Kira. "Yea, I'm fine. What were you doing in your room."  
  
Kira stared at him. "How did you know?"  
  
"I was sitting on your mattress the whole time and when you left, I followed you up here."  
  
Kira shook her head in disbelief. "I had no idea. Sorry. I guess I was a little absorbed with my research. Rocky and Tum Tum have been transported into my world using a portal. They are either sitting in a cell right now or they're dead. Probably the first one option. The mutiny is not one to kill strangers, they will try to make them join there side."  
  
Colt sat in stunned silence. "They could be dead?"  
  
"Highly unlikely. Someone, probably Yaman, told the leader and they prepared a trap for me so when I reached in to take the treasure I would be sucked in and caught, Rocky and Tum Tum probably wanted to know what the weapons were so they opened it and reached in and got sucked in."  
  
"We gotta save them!"  
  
"I know, I asked my auntie to connect a portal to this chest in 2 minutes. All we have to do is stick out hands in the chest and wait. I hope we land near them."   
  
Colt nodded.  
  
"Do you have your sword and some stuff on you?"  
  
"Yea, the rope."  
  
"Good. Come on, stick your hand in."  
  
"Uh, ok."  
  
They both stuck their hands in but when the jerk came they gripped the others hand as they whirled into the other world.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
"I can't believe they're the guys who are after Kira"  
  
"Yea, we gotta tell them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"You reckon they'll come and save us."'  
  
"Yea, I hope so."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Tum Tum curled up and tried to sleep while Rocky just sat there, deep in thought. He head to tell Colt that Kira was in trouble and that the bad guys had caught them. 'Relax' he told himself. 'Kira's got magic, she'll know' with that, he nodded off to sleep.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
The next day Tum Tum woke up on a cold stone floor. He opened his mouth to let out a wail when he remembered what had happened. He curled up tighter, trying to forget his stomach.   
  
Rocky stirred and shivered, slowly opening his eyes he looked around him, trying to remember. Just then, the heavy door clanged open and two men marched in. Tum Tum gulped, he wished Colt was here to say something smart to those guys. Rocky got up and shifted into a fighting stance, Tum Tum saw and did the same.   
  
"You are to be taken to the training chamber."  
  
Rocky nodded, "We're coming, right after this!" He lashed out with is foot and caught the man in the chest. The burly guard stumbled backwards, caught off guard. Tum Tum did the same, kicking his guard in the stomach.   
  
"Come on Tum! Let's light this guy up!"  
  
The two of them fought, kicking and punching any part of the guards. Finally, their guards lay in a dazed heap on the floor and the two of them scampered out into the labyrinth of tunnels and cells that made up the prison.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Phew! Chapter 11. Hope you like and if you don't please R+R anyway. thanx 


	12. Arriving

Hey guys, I know this is dragging on a bit but please read and review and give me your opinions. Thanks to those who have reviewed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Flash Back  
  
Kira sat on the school gate, scanning the playground. She looked at her watch and kicked impatiently at the gate. 'Where was Yaman?' All of a sudden she froze, Yaman was yelling something to a blonde boy. The blonde boy nodded and his icy blue eyes flashed, then he made the sign. Yaman nodded and made the sign back. Kira felt the world spin for a minute before a searing anger shot through her. Yaman had betrayed her. How could he?! 'No,' she told herself, 'you're tired, you must be seeing things. ' When she looked for Yaman again he was running towards her with a smug smile on his face. His hands still twisted in the sign of the mutiny. And for the first time, Kira turned and ran.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Colt gasped as he thumped onto a mattress, a thump beside him told him that Kira had also arrived. "Gee, rough ride." When he got no reply he glanced at Kira and saw that she was lying very still. Concerned, he sat up and looked at her more closely. Her eyes were glassy and filled with tears. He shook her a little but he got no response, waving his hand in front of her face didn't do any good either. Colt felt fear grip his stomach, "Kira?"  
  
Kira bit her lip and blinked rapidly a few times. Sitting up she saw Colt staring at her in confusion. She gave him a wry smile, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I thought your were dead or something?"  
  
"Hm? Oh I must have zoned out. I was thinking."  
  
"Yea, you must have been thinking hard."  
  
"Harder than you ever will." She laughed and Colt felt his stomach loosen.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rocky stumbled forward, hands outstretched. He could hear Tum Tum's laboured breathing behind him.  
  
"Oof. I think I just walked into a wall." Tum Tum rubbed his head ruefully and slid down.  
  
"Come on. Just a little longer."  
  
"Rocky! We've been going for ages and we don't even know where we are."  
  
Rocky sighed, "Ok, we'll take a break." Rocky leaned against a wall, straining for the slightest sound but all he heard was Tum Tum's snores, echoing through the tunnel.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira brushed herself off and started looking for a door, only to find that there wasn't one. She turned around to see what Colt was doing only to see him browsing through the cupboards that lined a wall.  
  
"Colt? What are you doing?"  
  
"Looking for food."  
  
"Food?"  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"Well yea, but-"  
  
"Gotcha!"  
  
Kira rolled her eyes and continued to look for an escape. All the windows were too small and there was a powerfully guarding spell protecting the room. Even if she managed to blast there way out she would be too weak to do anything else. All of a sudden she felt something hit the back of her head. Whirling around she saw a packet of biscuits lying at her feet. She looked up and saw Colt smirking at her. Sticking her tongue out at him she tore open the packet.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Sorry about the short and probably boring chapter. Please read on though. Thanx. R+R 


	13. Caught

A/N: Can you please just use your imagination about what happens to Grandpa after they've all disappeared, like pretend that time runs faster in Kira's world or something. Thanx.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Finishing the last biscuit Kira crumpled the packet in her hand and tossed it carelessly onto the floor, where she kicked it around for a while. Colt joined in and they were soon absorbed in a game of one-on-one soccer. They were so wrapped up in it that they didn't see or hear one of the panels that made up the wall melt away to reveal a dozen armed men holding a struggling, middle-aged lady. One of them cleared is throat and the two of them froze and looked up.  
  
"Auntie!"  
  
"Ah, so you do know this woman."  
  
Kira bit her lip, slapping herself mentally. 'How could she have been so stupid!'  
  
"Grab them."  
  
Immediately, a fight ensued and Kira and Colt fought their best, Kira even using magic to keep them at bay. But in the end they were both caught and bound. While 8 of the men were struggling to subdue the two enough so they could bind their hands before shoving then into two potato sacks, two of them frogmarched Kira's auntie away and the last two stood guard at the panel door.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tum Tum jerked and rubbed his eyes. When all he saw was darkness he felt around until he touched Rocky's shoe. He got up carefully and stretched, groaning as his stomach rumbled. Suddenly he froze, footsteps.  
  
Reaching out for Rocky he shook him as hard as he could.  
  
"Tum? What is it?" he asked groggily.  
  
"People are coming."  
  
Rocky's eyes flew open. Scrambling to his feet he grabbed Tum Tum's hand and flew blindly down the tunnel, away from the approaching footsteps. All of a sudden, he hit a wall. It was a dead end, reaching toward either side told him that there was no tunnels there to help him. He slumped against the wall and fell back into a brightly lit room. Rubbing his back he squinted until he could see clearly. About 25 heads had turned his way and 25 pairs of eyes regarded him with shock. Rocky stepped backwards until he felt the panel. Leaning against it heavily, he waved until he was back in darkness. All of a sudden he turned cold.  
  
"Tum Tum?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira and Colt tumbled out their stifling sacks and looked up, dazed. Rough hands grabbed them and held them, while they struggled. When they looked up they saw a slim, but powerfully built young man. His flaming red hair contrasted oddly with his mismatched blue and grey eyes.  
  
"I hope you have brought the right one to me this time, for you sake."  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
"Now, I assume the girl is Kira."  
  
" Yes my lord."  
  
"Well, lets bring out the check list then, shall we?"  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
"Hmm, girl, small-yes, slim-yes, reddish-brown hair-yes, purple-grey eyes- yes. Now for the magic."  
  
The man reached out a hand and smiled coldly. He snapped his fingers sharply and Kira screamed. He nodded.  
  
"She is the one. Lock her up. You may do as you wish with the boy. Kill the lady."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
Hope you liked this one. Please R+R 


	14. Trouble part 1

Thanks heaps and heaps to my reviewers. I haven't had a review for a while so thanks again. Please keep reviewing even if you think its crap, tell me. Thanx  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Colt looked on in helpless horror as Kira fell to the floor. He ground his teeth as the men tried to pull him away, rooting his feet to the floor he leaned forward as far as he dared. Her scream echoing in his ears and strength surged through him. "She's not going anywhere without me."  
  
The room froze, then it burst into chilling laughter. "So, she's found herself a boyfriend as she?" the redheaded man sneered.  
  
Colt ground his teeth.  
  
"Very well, lock the boy up too."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
Colt felt a colossal weight hit his head and all was dark.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tum Tum struggled fruitlessly against his captive, but only succeeded in getting a sharp rap on the head.  
  
"Stop struggling idiot, I want you to look respectable for the market."  
  
Tum Tum stopped struggling immediately, "Will there be things to eat?"  
  
His captor looked surprised, "Well yes, you'll be getting a bath too."  
  
Tum Tum nodded thoughtfully and soon nodded off the sleep.  
  
When he woke up he was in a hideous brown tent, but the smell of food lingered in the air. Sniffing diligently for a few seconds, he rushed towards a table in the corner that had been laid out with food. After eating in silence for a few minutes he slowed his pace. When his captor came back he found him at the table still eating the last remnants of the food that had been put out.  
  
When he saw the empty plates he shook his head in disbelief, but said nothing. "So, tell me. What was a lad like you running around the royal prison for?"  
  
"I found a secret entrance and wanted to explore." Tum Tum crossed his fingers behind his back.  
  
"Idiot. Well, come on then."  
  
After a considerable amount of walking was done, a huge wagon loomed in sight. The man grabbed Tum Tum's hand started running toward the wagon. "STOP!" he boomed. "This 'uns just about perfect. Can't start without him." He heaved Tum Tum into the wagon and tied his legs firmly to the rail with a length of rope from his pocket. Then he melted into the crowd, leaving a bewildered Tum Tum to face the roaring throng of people.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rocky stumbled through the darkness with his hands in front of him. "Tum Tum" he hissed. "Where are you? This isn't funny." He groaned and fumbled in his ninja tunic and his fingers brushed the edge of his torch. 'Idiot,' he cursed himself. An eerie blue beam came from the torch, making dense shadows appear on either side. Suddenly a shout came from behind him. "Hey! You! Put that down!" Rocky whirled and holding the torch between his teeth and launched himself at the voice. Hardly able to see what he was doing, Rocky struck frantically until his opponent lay still at his feet. Rocky cautiously shone his torch up and down the still body. The polished armour shining so brightly in the torchlight it hurt Rocky's eyes. Quickly stripping the armour from the body he slipped it over his ninja clothes.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Colt's head hurt and he was cold. Freezing cold. He stood up, but when he tried to walk, his feet felt like they were made out of lead. He reached down and felt heavy lead chains around his ankles. He flopped back down despondently. Beside him, he felt someone stir. His heart stopped, then he remembered what he had said in the hall. "Kira?"  
  
Kira stirred, she swore she had heard Colt. She sat up and tried to cast some light so she could see. But all she felt was a numbing cold. She touched her wrists and felt a band of steel on each one. Then she knew. The leader had forged Noit Bands. They had once been made by mage-haters to empty them of their power. Once a Noit Band had been put on, only the best mages could remove them and that alone would take an enormous amount of energy. They had been made illegal for a decade but he wouldn't abide to anyone's laws but his.  
  
Kira shivered in the darkness. "Colt?" she whispered.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Kira stumbled forward until she came in contact with his leg.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yea, are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, except my head hurts. Can you give us some light?"  
  
"I can't. The-They've taken away my magic."  
  
"What?! How?"  
  
"Noit Bands."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Sorry I dragged you into this Colt."  
  
"It's alright. I'd rather be stuck here with you than with any one else."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hope you liked it. Getting a little mushy. Please R+R 


	15. Trouble part 2

A HUMUNGOUS thank you to bradleigh, liz and fleeta for reviewing. It 's really encouraging and just helps me keep going. You guys are the best! Please keep going  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rocky stumbled into bright sunshine, blinking rapidly before standing up straight and trying to look like he knew what he was doing. Suddenly, a rough hand grabbed him on the shoulder, Rocky immediately grabbed the hand and tried to pull the man over his shoulder.  
  
"Latrine duty for a week."  
  
Rocky turned and saw an imposing figure standing firmly in front of him. Rocky looked down quickly.  
  
"Sorry sir."  
  
"Humph. You can go and start your punishment."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Rocky walked smartly towards a grim looking building.  
  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To the barracks sir"  
  
"The barracks are that way." The man pointed in the opposite direction of where Rocky had been headed.  
  
Rocky grimaced. "Sorry sir, I've just been on prison duty so I'm a little disorientated."  
  
The soldier looked at Rocky in a strange way, before waving him away.  
  
Rocky heaved a sigh of relief and speed walked to the barracks.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tum Tum looked at the sea of faces before him and tried to grin but his mouth wobbled and the result was quite awful. Tum Tum looked around at his fellow captives and saw a small girl next to him. He nudged her, "how did you get here?"  
  
She sniffed, "This man came and took me when I was working in my garden."  
  
"Oh, too bad." Tum Tum said sympathetically.  
  
"How about you?"  
  
"Oh, I got caught while I was exploring."  
  
"Exploring what?"  
  
"The royal prison."  
  
"You went into the royal prison?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Wow, you must be pretty brave" admiration shone in the girl's blue eyes.  
  
Tum Tum grinned to himself, "Well-" But when he looked for her again she was gone. Standing on tip toe he scanned the crowd. A snobbish looking lady was leading her away. He was about to yell for her when he felt the chains around his feet being loosened. Before he knew what was happening a fat, jolly looking man was leading him away.  
  
"Well, you're to work in the kitchen and no slacking at that. Your jobs are the wash dishes, scrub the floors and run errands. Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes. I'm Tum Tum."  
  
"Tum Tum? What kind of name is that?"  
  
"A better one that yours."  
  
"Oh really? You have spirit. Good. Well you may call me Timon."  
  
"Cool."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Uh, Kira?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What's a Noit Band?"  
  
Kira sighed and explained. Colt looked miserable by the time she'd finished. When she saw his face she started to laugh. "Oh, it's not that bad Colt."  
  
Just then, the door swung open. "What's this? Laughter?"  
  
The two of them fell silent.  
  
"Kira, you will be killed in 3 days time and you boy, will be tested."  
  
"Tested for what?"  
  
"To see how much you know." A box was thrown in and the door clanged shut.  
  
Kira opened the box and saw it crammed with food. She started to eat, she shoved the box at Colt. When he left it untouched she looked up, seeing his stricken face, she felt a wave of fear wash over her. Kira curled up in a ball and started to cry.  
  
"Kira?"  
  
"Go away. It's all my fault. I told you everything and now you'll be killed for it!"  
  
Colt froze, shocked. "The-They're going to kill me?"  
  
Kira lifted her tear-stained face and looked him right in the eye. "Colt. You have to get out. No matter what it takes. I'm not letting you die because of me."  
  
"Don't be stupid. I'm not leaving you here."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
The door opened again and a young man walked in. "Yaman" Kira hissed. She looked at him with pure hatred. "Get out! You murderer. Get out! "  
  
"Kira-"  
  
"No. You've already ruined my life. You're not going to ruin my friends' lives as well."  
  
"I can free you."  
  
"Yea right."  
  
"I've been studying Noit Bands. I can take yours off."  
  
Kira snorted.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Then you'll go and rat on me and get someone else killed. GET OUT! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Yaman's face was contorted in rage and sorrow. "You hate me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yaman slammed himself out of their cell.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tell me what you think please. R+R 


	16. Yaman again

Thanx again to bradleigh and fleeta for reviewing!!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira sat up suddenly, she tried to blink up the darkness but it stayed. Then she remembered. She trembled from the cold and fear, she groped in the dense blackness for Colt but all she felt was the cold stone floor. Her stomach contracted, what if they had taken him away while she was sleeping to be tested? She stood up and walked tentively back to where she had been. All of a sudden something struck her foot and she tripped. Throwing out her hands to stop her she hit something soft, a groan told her that she had fallen on something alive. "Colt?"  
  
"Oof. Kira? What are you doing? Trying to kill- Sorry."  
  
Kira could have kissed Colt there and then just for being alive. "Nothing. I just needed some exercise."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rocky pushed open the heavy gates and entered a training arena. Men and boys were fighting each other. Some with swords, some with staves and others were practicing unarmed combat. Suddenly, someone thumped Rocky on the shoulder "Watch it."  
  
"Well, someone's not in a good mood."  
  
"Look, I've just come from prison duty and I'm tired."  
  
"Excuses, excuses. How about a round of unarmed combat?"  
  
Rocky hid a grin, he'd show them a thing or two. "You're on." He took off his armour but left his tunic on. When he saw the other boys staring at his ninja pants he flushed but said nothing. Getting into ninja stance he waited for the other boy to strike. He didn't have to wait long, his opponent threw an easy punch. Rocky blocked it and kicked him in the guts. The boy doubled over and glared at Rocky.  
  
"Ok, playtimes over." He charged at Rocky but missed Rocky punched him again in the shoulder then on the cheek. The boy fell to the floor. Rocky offered his hand but the boy ignored it, he got up haughtily and swaggered out of the arena. Rocky stared after him in disgust. The arena burst into applause.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
That night in the mess hall Rocky found himself surrounded by a crowd of admiring boys. As he ate her listened to all the latest news.  
  
"Did you know that the mutiny's going to have an execution in 3 days?"  
  
Rocky froze.  
  
"Yea, they're going to kill this girl." Rocky's fork dropped onto the table with a dull thunk.  
  
The voices hushed. "And I heard that there was this guy with her and there going to test him after she's been killed."  
  
Rocky swallowed and raised his voice. "What's the test for?"  
  
The boys talking looked at him in surprise. "Well, Yaman, his the guy you bet in unarmed combat. His never fought so badly, I think he was too cocky and he had been drinking."  
  
Rocky nodded and waited for them to continue.  
  
"Anyway, he told us that the test was to see how much he knew. If he knows too much, then I guess they'll kill him too."  
  
Rocky paled to such a degree that it looked like he had been drawing on his face with chalk.  
  
"Hey. You alright? You look kinda pale."  
  
Rocky nodded and left the mess hall.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tum Tum stepped into a huge, old-fashioned kitchen with a cheery fire roaring in the blackened stove.  
  
"Alright lad, you start on those dishes." Timon ruffled Tum Tum's hair and gave him a stick of candy to eat while he worked.  
  
Tum Tum nodded and sunk elbow-deep into warm soapy water.  
  
* ~ * ~*  
  
Tum Tum covered the last tray of dough with a piece of calico cloth when he heard a sound behind him. He turned, fists ready. When he saw who it was he nearly fell into the sack of flour.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
muahahaha. Cliff hanger. Please R+R 


	17. Meeting

ok, ok, I'll put you out of your misery and do Tum Tum first this time lol. Enjoy!  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Tum Tum rubbed his eyes and shut his eyes tightly. But when he opened them again the boy was still there. "R-Rocky?"  
  
"Tum Tum!"  
  
"Rocky? What are you doing here? ROCKY!" Tum Tum flung himself at his brother and hugged him.  
  
Rocky hugged him back in stunned silence. "Tum Tum? I can't believe it's you! I was looking for something to eat."  
  
Tum Tum opened a few cupboards and dumped bread, cheese and sugarcane on the table. While he ate, they exchanged stories, then Rocky told him the bad news. When he had finished Tum Tum looked as sick as he felt. "We have to help them."  
  
"I know, but how?"  
  
"I'll tell Timon, he'll help."  
  
"But we don't anything about him?!"  
  
"We gotta try."  
  
"Ok, but I gotta go now. See you soon."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
Colt rubbed his stomach and reached for the box of food. "Any ideas on how to get out of here?"  
  
Kira grabbed a packet of something and tried to open it. She fiddled with the little box for a while before realising what it was. "Matches! Colt! We have matches!" She dug a little deeper and soon her fingers closed around several long waxy sticks. "Candles! Yaman must've sneaked it in." Kira felt a twinge of guilt about how she had treated him. 'He betrayed you' she reminded herself. Holding the candle between her knees she carefully lit it.  
  
She moved the candle around until she saw Colt's face. Suddenly she laughed for the first time in ages, Colt stared at her in surprise then joined in her laughter. "I thought I'd never see your face ever again."  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
A step in the hall made them snuff out the candle and settle down. The door swung open revealing the red headed leader. "Enjoying your stay I hope."  
  
Kira snorted. "I couldn't wish for a better place."  
  
The man smiled coldly. "Well, then I'm sure you'll find your next home absolute heaven." He snapped his fingers twice and two men appeared from behind them and blindfolded them. This didn't stop them from trying to attack. The two of them lashed out behind them, kicking wildly and swinging their arms around them to keep off anybody who tried to bind them. Unfortunately they both hit each other quite smartly over the head and while they rubbed the sore spot they were seized.  
  
* ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira looked around in amazement, she was on a bed? She looked around and saw Colt sleeping peacefully at the other end of the room. There was a note pinned to the curtain. It read, "We can't have you looking to bad for you execution can we?" Kira ground her teeth and curled up on her bed and cried.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Getting close to the end. Please R+R. thank you heaps and heaps. 


	18. Fighting back

Thanx again to bradleigh, kpstar25 and fleeta for reviewing! This chapter (and the rest of the story) is for you guys! I am sooooooo sorry for making you wait this long. You would not believe how hectic school is. Hope this chapter's worth the wait.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rocky thrust and blocked furiously, trying to take his mind of Colt and Kira. A sharp pain on his shoulder made him look at his opponent. The fair- headed boy's face was full of concern. "Sorry," he said gruffly, "You gotta be on guard."  
  
Rocky nodded and got into position again.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Timon kneaded the dough vigorously, growling under his breath about the stinginess of rich people when he felt a tug on his apron. He looked down into the smiling face of Tum Tum. He grunted and dusted his hands off, "What is it lad?"  
  
"I guess you've heard about the mutiny and how they caught this girl and."  
  
"Yea that, what about it? The gal mean something to you?" Timon snorted  
  
Tum Tum fidgeted, 'yea. She's my friend."  
  
Timon froze. 'Sh-she's your what?"  
  
Tum Tum cleared his throat, "She's my friend."  
  
"Oh.not good."  
  
"I have to help her!"  
  
"Look lad, maybe it's better if you stay out of-Ok, you're right. We can't leave her to die."  
  
"Um, that's not all. They've got my brother as well."  
  
Timon threw his hands up in disbelief, showering them both with flour. "Any more people we have to go rescue? Cousins? Grandmas? Pets?"  
  
Tum Tum shrugged, "My other brother got taken to the army, his name's Rocky. Wait a minute. Did you say we?"  
  
Timon flushed and gave a barely distinguishable nod. "I can't leave a lad like you go face up to those parasites by yourself, can I?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Colt hit the floor with a dull thud. Groaning, he pulled himself up. He rubbed his bleary eyes and looked around him, when he saw where he was he nearly hit the floor again. He was in a bedroom? And he had been sleeping on a bed? Maybe he had died and gone to heaven. An angry sniff made him look around wildly, a funny looking lump in the other bed was the only sign of life in the luxurious room. Tip-toeing closer he saw a curled up Kira with tear-stains all over her face. He shook her gently and jumped when she started violently.  
  
"Oh, you're awake." She said rudely, thrusting a wrinkled note at him she disappeared under the covers.  
  
Colt scanned the line of elaborate handwriting and sagged onto the bed. The dreaded word rang in his head. He was so consumed by the thought that he nearly fell off the bed when Kira sat up suddenly.  
  
"I won't let us die."  
  
"How can we help it. Unless Yaman-"  
  
"Don't even mention him!" Kira's eyes blazed. "I'm going to get you out! I'm going to get myself out. Nobody is going to kill us! I won't let them!"  
  
"Kira, but how?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
* ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Rocky scratched at the door of the kitchen, trying his best to sound like a rat that wanted some food. When the door finally swung open he nearly fell him. "Tum Tum! What did Timon say?"  
  
Tum Tum's eyes sparkled in the candlelight, "He said his coming with us!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"His going to help us Rocky! I told him everything and we're going to get Colt and Kira out!"  
  
"Tum Tum are you sure?"  
  
"He is sure young master and you should be too. I ain't letting those parasites kill your friends if I have anything to say about it."  
  
Rocky grinned. "Then what are we waiting for?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. Please R+R 


	19. Preparing

Thank you so much to all my reviewers!! You guys are the best! *feels overwhelmingly gratified* sorry or the ridiculously long waits between chapters. Hope this is worth the wait. I'm trying to finish everything up before holidays end or I'll probably never get it done. Hope you like.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira thought and thought until her head ached. There was no escape. Every inch of their room was probably being watched 24/7. She looked up and saw Colt looking at her.  
  
"Got any ideas?"  
  
Kira shook her head. "It isn't fair!! It isn't! It isn't!! It isn't!! Stupid noit bands! Stupid mutiny! Stupid! Stupid!! Stupid!!" She kicked petulantly at the furniture.  
  
Colt started at her in surprise, he had never seen her act like that before. "Look, we still have two days, that's 48 hours. We can think of something." Kira slumped into a sullen silence. He went and sat next to her, "Look, it's not your fault. You're right. We're not going to die ok?" Kira looked up at him, her eyes misty with tears. "Thank you Colt." She whispered. Colt felt warmth spread all over him he leaned towards her and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Timon locked the door and double-checked all the windows and corners for any sort of spying device, when he was satisfied he sat down at the table with the boys and told them his plan. "Tomorrow, I'll send Tum Tum on errands all day. Keep your eyes and ears open for any news that may help. Remember everything u see and hear. Undertand?"  
  
Tum Tum nodded solemnly.  
  
"Good. You lad, Rocky, keep your wits about you too. I need you to do the same at the barracks. Watch Yaman, but be careful, he is powerful and cunning. Got it?"  
  
Rocky saluted him.  
  
"I'll do the same around the kitchen here. If we don't find them before the execution, things could get messy. We meet again tomorrow night."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kira slept fitfully, her dreams full of Yaman and Colt and Rocky and Tum Tum and a deep, chilling cold. Whenever she woke up she shivered violently until she fell asleep again. Suddenly she was wide awake, she something vibrating near her heart, reaching into her ninja top she drew out the leather bag. Pretending to toss and turn she ducked under the covers where spies couldn't see. Carefully opening the leather bag she found that the ninja stars were glowing so brightly that it hurt her eyes. Shading her eyes, Kira peered inside and found a piece of paper tucked into the lining, extracting it she unfolded it to read:  
  
Dear Kira, You father made these throwing stars and your mother enchanted them. Congratulations on finding them. Use them well. Sensei Tanaka.  
  
Kira's eyes shone, her parents had made the throwing stars. Of course her mother's magic would know when to alert her, but about what. It was a bit late if she was telling them that she was about to be executed. Slipping the piece of paper back into the lining she tucked the bag back into the ninja top and promptly fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Colt woke up to cheerful singing, ' I must be dreaming' he groaned. When he opened his eyes he saw Kira singing and trying to look out the slit of a window.  
  
"Found a way of escaping?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why the happy songs."  
  
Kira shrugged, "are you dressed?"  
  
Colt nodded then yelped when she climbed into his bed and pulled the covers over them both.  
  
"Shut up." Kira hissed. "look what I found in the leather bag yesterday night." When she opened the bag the stars were still glowing and Colt read the note with mounting excitement. "If you parents made them then they must be pretty powerful."  
  
Kira nodded happily.  
  
"But how are they meant to help?"  
  
Kira thrust her wrists in front of him and grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"The noit bands" Colt whispered, "They're gone! How!"  
  
"I used the stars to pick the locks. Unfortunately, whoever holds the key to the noit Bands also knows that they are unlocked but I have magic!" She finished with a happy squeal.  
  
"But I thought that only-"  
  
"I know, but mum put some pretty powerful magic into these stars! It only took two to unlock the bands!"  
  
Just then the door banged and the two of them jumped violently. Kira grabbed the leather pouch and shoved it inside her top, grabbing the noit bands from her pocket she snapped them back on her wrists just as the covers were snatched off the bed.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Timon drew the bolts back warily and grinned in relief when he saw Rocky standing there. Waving him in, he bolted the door again before sitting down at the table. "Well, what's the news?"  
  
Rocky took a deep breath, "Yaman said that they might move the execution forward. He said something happened and now they want them killed earlier, I think the boss is worried about Kira. There's so many rumours, everyone's talking about it. One guy said that his dad said that Colt was going to be tortured until he told everything he knew. And this other guy said that he had heard that Kira was actually the boss's sister!"  
  
Timon gave a snort and nearly choked with laughter. "The boss of the mutiny has no sister, if he did than she would have probably tried to disown him. Well, I have some news. While you two were out this sinister lookin' fella came into my kitchen and said, ' listen, I need you to cook a banquet for two. It's the most important meal you'll ever cook, you've heard about the two prisoners? Good. Well this is to be their last meal, if its good than you'll be paid more than you can imagine. Touch wood eh?' and he knocked on my head and snickered until the door slammed. Listen, I have an idea."  
  
Rocky and Tum Tum nodded, wide-eyed in approval.  
  
"Well I heard something too. I passed the king's room today and he said that he's nearly ready to fight the mutiny. I also heard that Kira's done something to frighten the boss."  
  
Timon nodded, we'll meet again tomorrow night, maybe sooner.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Dream Sequence  
  
Kira made her eyes go wide and blank as the boss's grip tightened on her shoulders. "What are you hiding" he leered. "You can't hide your secrets from me." Suddenly, he screamed and fell to the floor. Colt had kicked the guard and ducked as the guard had tried to attack him, instead he had attacked the boss. The boss rose tall and terrible, "You dare to attack me fool?" He raised his hand and the guard vanished with a scream, a scorch mark was left on the floor. He turned to face Colt and Kira, "Do not think to oppose me."  
  
End  
  
Kira woke up and shuddered. A pale light filtered through the slit, getting up she started stretching and doing warm ups. Then she went through some basic ninja sequences, all the while trying to ignore the growing feeling of danger in her stomach. *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~* ~ * Hope you enjoyed it. Please R+R 


	20. The Battle

Hey guys!! This the last chap in the story, hope you guys like it.  
  
*~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~* ~ *  
  
Tum Tum burst in through the kitchen door, eyes wide and terrified. "The executions going to be right before lunch! Then there's going to be a festival! This man told me that you better have that meal ready in and hour."  
  
Timon turned pale, "Right, go get your brother."  
  
Half and hour later Rocky appeared with Tum Tum wheezing behind. Timon gave them instructions as he worked frantically. "Ok, do any of you know how they're going to kill them?"  
  
"No , but I heard Yaman say its going to be prolonged and painful."  
  
"Right, do both of you know how to fight."  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Have you got the note ready?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Give it to me now."  
  
Timon hurriedly slid the note into the cake dough before shoving it into the oven and slamming it shut.  
  
"Ok. Go get ready, wear clothes that will blend into the crowd, but will allow you to fight. Keep your weapons hidden."  
  
*~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Colt woke up to the bang of a door. When he sat up he saw a perfect banquet set out on the table. Leaping out of bed he sat down at the table and began to dig in. When Kira shimmered into sight he nearly swallowed his pancake whole. "How did you do that?"  
  
"Just practising. I put guarding spells on it just in case."  
  
"Right, hope he doesn't find out. Dig in!"  
  
Silence reigned for about 15 minutes as they both ate hungrily, they had only had bread and water for the last couple of days. Just then Colt spat out a mouthful of cake. "Gross!"  
  
"Gross?! You're the one that's gross!! Eww!!" Kira grimaced at the mess on Colt's plate.  
  
"It tasted like paper."  
  
"It is paper!" Kira fished out a carefully folded piece of paper from inside the cake with her fork. "You unfold it. I'm not touching it, it was inside your mouth!"  
  
Colt stuck his tongue out at her as he unfolded the note and read it out loud in a whisper. " Dear Colt and Kira, we just found out some really bad news. You're executions today. Get ready, it's just before lunch. Timon is the going to help us. Rocky and Tum Tum"  
  
A deafening silence followed. "Today? Rocky? Tum Tum?"  
  
"Bugger!"  
  
Colt started to stretch and warm up, checking his sword and rope was tucked securely inside his ninja clothes. Kira hid two of the throwing stars inside her sleeves where she could get to them quickly and checked that her leather pouch and her flour bombs were in her ninja clothes.  
  
"Kira."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Flour bombs are ninja weapons."  
  
"They are not! I used them before I know kids who use them for muck-up day and Halloween so they're not!"  
  
"Ok. It was nice knowing you."  
  
"We're not dead yet."  
  
Half and hour later a squad of men burst in, tied their hands behind their back, blindfolded them and led them to the market square.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
By eleven o'clock the market square was packed with people. In the centre stood a raised platform. Guards stood three men thick around the platform carrying spears, swords and bow and arrows. Timon, Rocky and Tum Tum stood close, but not too close to raise suspicion. Suddenly a horn sounded and the leader of the mutiny strode proudly down the aisle made for him. He radiated power, his red hair had a coppery sheen and his mismatched eyes glittered with malice. His robes of black and silver billowed behind him as he mounted the platform. Behind him Kira and Colt were carried by guards. When Rocky and Tum Tum saw them they tensed, Rocky's eyes blazed at the indignity. Jeering and cheering started but as soon as the leader raised his hand the crowds fell silent.  
  
Kira's feet met solid ground and her blindfold was removed, she blinked rapidly, disorientated by the sudden brightness. When she could see properly again she saw the people packed as far as the eye could see. She stood tall and dignified, beside her Colt did the same. Guards tied them to stakes as the leader began to speak.  
  
"These came to children to our land, a threat, a danger. My men caught them, tried to help them- but as proud strangers of a foreign world, they refused. They taunted our ways, our people. They brought threats of an evil power. Now, we shall rid the land of this danger, of them."  
  
Tum Tum opened his mouth to protest but Timon's hand clamped over it. "Don't say a word lad or they'll skewer you."  
  
Rocky's eyes swept across the crowd and saw a pale lady and a dark man cling to each other, they were Kira's parents. He looked at the men and women filing onto the platform and picked out Yaman and someone who might have been Kira's brother. Then the leader continued.  
  
"I have though long and hard about a fitting punishment, I have had meetings with the wisest, talked with the greatest. They have decided that no hanging, burning or stoning could be punishment enough for such two beings. Public humiliation would not be enough, blasting even torture would seem too light a punishment. We have decided instead, to have a battle. My people against them, show these trespassers what it is to be against an overwhelming power. Show them what real power is."  
  
"That isn't fair! They can't win against them!" Rocky hissed at Timon. There were at least 100 people on that stage and what were those black bands on Kira's wrists?  
  
"Take off their bonds!"  
  
Kira leapt free and grabbed the chains as soon as she was free. Colt did the same. "A ninjas must used everything around him to his advantage."  
  
"Or her."  
  
They looked at each other.  
  
"Let's whip their butts!"  
  
The people charged and the two of them went into ninja stance, swinging the chains like nun chucks. They fought wildly and the crowd cheered and booed. Kira and Colt fought as hard as they could but it seemed hopeless, every time they beat one, another took his place. Rocky and Tum Tum and Timon couldn't get close enough to help, the guards weapons faced towards the crowd, stopping anyone from helping. Suddenly bright lights exploded, knocking Kira and Colt down, they were using magic. Colt screamed, he felt as if his body was on fire. Kira's eyes blazed. The unjustness of it stung, flipping out her stars she unlocked the noit bands. Her built up power blasted from her hands, the enemy were unprepared, they had been told by the boss to torture them with magic because they couldn't fight back with it. Now the girl had blasted at least 10 of them. The boss stared, how had she broken the noit bands? He rushed forward to help couldn't break his way through the ranks of his people. A golden arc flashed through air. Colt grinned, Kira was using Nerlalik, the enemy didn't stand a chance. Colt unsheathed his sword and cut down a man that was forming an evil looking ball of fire in his hand. The crowds cheered, the tide was turning, but the boss wasn't giving up yet. He raised his hands and chanted in a low voice, sending shivers up everybody's spine. Clouds rolled in and thunder rumbled, rain came thundering down and forks of lightning split the sky. The crowds thinned as people headed home for umbrellas, mages used their magic to shield themselves and loved ones against the storm. The guards didn't budge. Kira's eyes darted around, looking for an opening, the rain made the platform slippery and she couldn't afford to slip, Colt was fighting for his life next to her, trying not to slip. The enemy didn't seem to notice the storm, then Kira saw that the boss was using his magic to shield them against the rain and storm so they couldn't slip. Kira swung Nerlalik in a wide arc, men fell screaming. Suddenly she felt disorientated, she saw Colt in front of her, or was it next to her. Shaking her head she put up a magical shield and she could see again. A man screamed as he ran into her shield.  
  
Colt swung and blocked, the man we was against was stronger but Colt slid away and tripped him up, then knocking him out with the flat of his sword. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rocky- ROCKY!!! He yelled out to Kira and she grinned. Rocky was frantically signalling and then Colt understood. Kira saw as well and she sent a magical shield to Colt so he could do what he needed. Colt lassoed the top of the stake and tightened the knot, then he threw the rope into the crowd. Rocky grabbed it and swung up to the platform before swinging the rope to Tum Tum. Pandemonium broke out in the crowds the guards stood, undecided wether to interfere with the battle or to keep the crowd out. Colt yanked the rope loose and the four of them (Kira, Colt, Rocky, Tum Tum) formed a square, backs to each other and fought.  
  
Lunch time passed, but nobody realised, all eyes were fixed on the four children fighting against the mutiny. The mutiny was confused, these children had tricks that they didn't know how to deal with. All of them could use a sword and fight unarmed but flipping and jump kicks and shoving candy into an opponent's mouth were not techniques they were used to. Suddenly everything went silent and the fighting paused. The leader strode into the midst, his hair was ruffled and his eyes were wild, he knew he could not afford to loose any more men. Kira, was more powerful than he had perceived, the other three boys were dangerous as well. He had lost 30 men already, more than he had bargained for. The crowds started to jeer. "What's the matter? Afraid? You can't win! Give up!"  
  
Kira wondered where the king was, surely they must have heard the noise by now. She reached out with her magic and felt the illusion around the market square, an electric shock jolted her back to her surroundings. She looked at Rocky, Colt and Tum Tum, they were tired, she was tired. The guards around the platform were tough, she saw her parents standing the crowd, terrified for her. Gathering up her magic she flung it at the illusion and it shattered. The boss swayed as he felt his illusion shatter, horns sounded from the palace, and he knew the king had heard the noise. Already, his mages were forming a new one, but it took a lot of magic to build an illusion to cover such a large area and disguise the noise. Kira focused on the mages, every time one started to build the illusion, she shattered it. The fight had started again and the boys formed a triangle around Kira, trying to keep the waves of attackers are bay. Faintly, Rocky heard the sound of galloping hooves, he looked up for a split second and saw a cloud of dust sweeping down the hill of the castle. The ground began to shake and the thundering of hundred of hooves could be heard. Then it stopped, and the battle stopped and the crowds stopped. The king dismounted and strode up to the platform. "What is the meaning of this?" His eyes took everything in at a glance. "The mutiny. Arrest them!" The king's guards swarmed onto the platform. The leader of the mutiny glared at Kira he pointed a shaking finger at her, "You ruined it. You and your pathetic little friends. For what? For fame? Glory? I could've given all that to you and more. But I'll be back to take care of your little friends. But I won't leave without taking you with me." His eyes were full of hate and rage, his face turned a purpley-red.  
  
Suddenly Timon knew what was going to happen, he had seen it before, when his mother had killed his father. He couldn't let that insane monster kill the girl. Tum Tum would be heart-broken and Rocky too. He couldn't let everything that the little fella had been fighting so hard for go to waste. He wouldn't be able to bear it, after the big battle and all. He pushed his ways through the crowd and squirmed his way past the guards before they knew what was happening.  
  
"DIOMOTRES!!" the boss thundered and the crowd fell to its knees, the mutiny fell to its knees, the king, the guards, all fell to their knees. Kira froze, she couldn't duck or the spell would hit Colt. She closed her eyes as the jagged black spell hurtled towards her. Tum Tum's wail made her open her eyes. At her feet was lying a fat man. Tum Tum ran towards him and heaved until he was lying face up. Timon's face was deadly white. "Timon? Are you ok? Kira, I think his fainted."  
  
Kira looked down at Timon then at Tum Tum and said softly. "Tum Tum, his dead. The leader of the mutiny used the ultimate spell. It kills instantly."  
  
Tum Tum stared at Kira, then cried until he couldn't cry anymore.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A/N: A couple of earth days later  
  
"Breakfast boys."  
  
The door opened and slammed three times as the boys sat down to breakfast.  
  
"Hey! We have mail!"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"Kira!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kira sent us a letter."  
  
"Open it!"  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
"Well?" "Read it out loud."  
  
"Ok, it says. Hi guys. Everything's ok in my world right now. Or maybe I should say, it's all becoming ok. Everyone in the mutiny has been caught and they can choose between a life sentence and death. I met up with my mum and dad and it was brilliant, we had a party. I've met up with everyone and we're putting our land back together again. All the people that the mutiny caught have been freed and the hospitals are overflowing. The sun is shining like crazy because of the storm the leader conjured. Oh! Guess what? I found out the leader's real name. It's Roven. The boys at the barracks really miss Rocky, they want him back. I went to Timon's funeral and his left Tum Tum a heap of stuff. I'll be back by Monday. Say hi to Sensei Tanaka and tell him I'm training hard. Looking forward to seeing you guys soon. Cheers. Kira."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Well that's the end of my saga. Lol. Hope you guys like it. I'm thinking of a sequel. Thanks to you all for putting up with the long breaks between the chapters and for reviewing every chapter. It meant so much to me and helped keep me going. You guys rock!! I'd just like to thank you guys in name, thanks to: Me, Mags, Lady BlackDragonFire, Mags, Jamie Bond, Lighter, Libbie, Echo, Elora Darkstar, Fleeta, Disco Duck, alan, liz, bradleigh, C.M. Dracoon and BIFF 


End file.
